The Stork And The Bees
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Wilson looked fairly shocked, while Cuddy smirked. "Good going, House. You picked the most improbable, unsuspecting candidate to birth your demon child."


Looks like I'm on a role with my Hameron stories! This was a very random idea, but I liked it. And who knows, if this gets a good response, I might continue it. Enjoy, my Hameron-onies, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was nearly ten o'clock when Cameron finally walked into the board room, sporting sunglasses and a ponytail.

She ignored the curious stare of her coworkers as she eased herself down into a chair and got comfortable. But she didn't remove her sunglasses.

House looked at his tardy duckling. "Nice of you to join us, O blessed one."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward in the chair.

Chase and Foreman watched her curiously.

House wandered over to her. "Aussie and the black one, go run tests." When they didn't move, he glared at them. "Now."

The two men looked at each other, then reluctantly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving House and Cameron alone.

When the door closed, he studied her. "What's wrong with you? You're an hour late and you're wearing shades. Now I can do that because I'm just that cool, but you don't wear them unless you're hungover."

"I'm not hungover," she mumbled.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" He was quickly becoming very impatient.

"I'm pregnant!" she snapped, and she watched all the color drain from his face.

He sat down heavily, stunned.

"Pregnant?"

She nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Yes, pregnant."

His gaze went down to her flat belly. Somehow he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"She's yours."

He nodded numbly. As much as he hated, he knew that she would never cheat on him. She wasn't that kind of person.

Cameron sighed at his lack of response. "Look, I'm having this baby. You want to stick around, great. If not, I can take care of this baby."

He looked at her, scrubbing his hand over his face. "Of course I want to be there for this kid, Cameron." He smiled a little. "Who else will teach the little guy to burp and look up Cuddy's skirt?"

She looked at him, surprised. Then a smile finally appeared on her sweet face, and she dove forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He was surprised, but he slowly eased an arm around her, then rested his head against hers.

Outside, Chase and Foreman watched curiously.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked as he and Cuddy approached them.

Chase looked at them, motioning to the glass. "Something is up with Cameron."

"She told him," Cuddy blurted out, and three heads swiveled and stared at her.

"Told him what?" the three men asked simultaneously.

She glanced into the boardroom. "She's pregnant."

"Really?" The foursome turned and watched as House held her closer and whispered something into her ear. She laughed, and they were surprised when they pulled apart and House stood up.

Foreman and Chase backed away from the glass as House came out and glared at them. "What are you doing? I told you to run those tests."

They took off, while Wilson looked at House and grinned.

House raised an eyebrow. "What? Cuddy finally make you a man?"

"No, but I hear Cameron made _you_ a man." He backed up in order to avoid the wrath of House's cane.

House glared at them. "Yeah, she's carrying my spawn. That makes her the mother of a genius." He looked smug, almost proud of himself.

Wilson looked fairly shocked, while Cuddy smirked. "Good going, House. You picked the most improbable, unsuspecting candidate to birth your demon child."

Cameron looked shocked. While the logical side of her mind knew Cuddy was only joking, her hormones were in overdrive, and someone was referring to her baby as a demon. She made a beeline for House's office, slamming the door behind herself.

House watched her, sighing heavily. "Good going, Cuddles. She's not going to forget this until after my spawn is born." He started shuffling toward his office.

Wilson and Cuddy watched as he disappeared into his office. Then they looked at each other.

It was going to be a long nine months.

The End...?

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review!


End file.
